


PT. Mengejarmu Sampai Mati

by BabySky



Series: Mihwan Universe [8]
Category: Produce X 101 - Fandom
Genre: 5+1, Comedy, Fluff, Junghwan are a shameless puppy imo, M/M, Mihwan, Romance, Seokhwa is highkey tired, Slice of Life, Twit team is tired, semi-lokal
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySky/pseuds/BabySky
Summary: Lima kali Junghwan mencoba dekat dengan Midam dan satu kali ia berhasil.





	1. Chapter 1

  1. Busway dan Wallpaper Kucing

"Gue duduk sebelahan lagi sama Kakak ganteng yang waktu itu." Gitu laporan Junghwan begitu sampai di kelas. 

Seokhwa dan Hyeop sebetulnya udah capek punya temen yang beraninya cuma ngejar di busway tapi gaberani ngomong, tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik mereka iyain aja apa kata Junghwan. 

"Terus?" 

"Yaudah gitu, duduk bareng doang. Masak ya, gue liat _homescreen_ hapenya kucing. Imut banget gak sih? Kucing item putih gitu kayak sapi." Dia lanjut cerita sambil cengengesan. 

"Nerobos privasi orang, lo." Jelas itu Seokhwa yang belakangan punya hobi ngancurin mood, entah apa motivasinya. 

"Yeee," Junghwan berkilah. "Gue tinggi, ga sengaja keliatan gitu pas duduk. Ga pake niat, sumpah." 

Hyeop ikutan muter matanya. "Dasar cowok kya kya." 

Eunsang yang lagi asik nyedot bubble tea sampe kesedak boba. 

  
  


  1. Pahlawan Kesiangan 

Kali selanjutnya Junghwan sebus sama si kakak ganteng lagi, dia lagi bareng Hyeop sama Seokhwa. Dua anak itu udah ehem ehem aja sampe Junghwan rasanya pengen loncat keluar busway. Penumpang lain ga peduli. 

"Hwan, tawarin kursi noh, tas kakaknya berat banget kayaknya." Hyeop bisik bisik manja. Junghwan udah gatel di kursinya. 

Bus ngerem mendadak, menyalak pake klakson gara-gara pengendara motor masuk jalur. Hukum Newton 1 bekerja, kendaraan  _ ngejeglak, _ Midam semaput, Junghwan loncat megangin lengan Midam bak pahlawan kesiangan. 

"Silakan duduk kak, biar saya yang berdiri." Suaranya dibikin sok keren, Seokhwa bersin kenceng-kenceng. 

Kebaikannya dibayar senyum, Junghwan teler sampe sore. 

  1. Tukaran Nama

Awalnya Junghwan misuh pas disuruh Sihun dateng ke kampusnya bawain charger laptop, lagian ya anak lagi enak gegoleran menikmati liburan malah ditelpon pake ngegas, darurat siaga empat katanya. Disogoklah Junghwan pake chatime di akhir pekan nanti, akhirnya mau juga dia turun dari kasur. 

Junghwan baru punya KTP, udah bikin SIM pula. Merasa pede, dia gak naik bus, malah bawa motor bebek punya mamaknya ke kampus. Matahari jam sembilan pagi belom panas, Junghwan nyetir sambil kibas-kibas rambut. Pas parkir, niatnya mau nanya kakak cantik yang lagi fokus baca buku di jok motor, tapi sosok yang udah ga asing lagi di matanya sukses bikin kaki Junghwan berbelok seketika. 

"Kakak yang suka naik bus bareng aku!" Panggilnya pede. Objeknya nengok, horor tampangnya. Mungkin suara Junghwan kedengeran kayak stalker di film film. Tapi dia diem di tempat, nunggu sampe Junghwan ada di jarak bicara sama dia. 

"Mau nanya, kakak kenal Kim Sihoon?" 

Midam mikir sebentar. "Sihoon yang ngedance?" 

"Iya. Aku mau nganterin kabel charger laptopnya." TMI banget Junghwan, sumpah. 

Midam merhatiin Junghwan dari kepala sampe kaki. "Sini aku anter ke ruangannya." 

"Anter kabelnya atau anter aku?" 

"Kamu lah." 

Junghwan cengengesan, Midam gak lihat. Mereka jalan bersisian di lorong yang ga terlalu rame. 

"Kakak nggak penasaran nama aku?" 

"Kamu siapa? Sering lihat di bus." Midam jawab ga pake nengok. Lurus kayaknya prinsip hidupnya. 

"Junghwan kak, adek sepupu Sihoon. Tahun depan mau masuk sini juga." 

"Oh."

Oh. Oh aja. Sakit junghwan tuh. 

"Kakak siapa namanya?" 

"Midam." 

"Oh." 

Sendirinya bales oh doang. Terus hening sampe ke ruangan Sihoon. 

  
  
  


Malemnya Junghwan nyombong di grup kalo dia udah tau nama si kakak manis dan si kakak manis juga udah tau namanya. Pas Seokhwa nanya dia udah minta nomer telponnya atau belum, Junghwan nyaris ngejedukin diri ke tembok. 

Lupa!! 

  
  
  


  1. Perkara Rindu yang Gak Tahu Malu

Junghwan naik bis setiap hari setelah itu, ngarep barengan sama Midam lagi. Tapi emang apes apa ya, Midam gak pernah ngebus lagi. Junghwan panik. Dua minggu dia uring-uringan sampe dibacain jampi-jampi sama Seokhwa. ( Seokhwanya dikasih doa tolak bala sama Hyeop, biar ga malah nularin gilanya. ) Dia yang mati kangen, temen temennya yang stress. Halah, tipikal anak sekolah baru jatuh cinta. 

Eunsang capek dicurhatin, Seokhwa udah kepengen refund temen, Hyeop apalagi, udah siap bawa Junghwan ke psikiater katanya, barangkali temennya udah gila. Junghwan ngeiyain, dia emang sakit. Kena Sindrom Merindukan Midam, kata anaknya. Seokhwa ngebanting buku, sebentar lagi ubannya nambah satu. 

Malemnya, Junghwan iseng pinjem hape Sihoon buat main Instagram. Hapenya mati, mungkin capek dibuat curhat pake capslock di grup closed circle. Mau pencet tombol eksplor, yang ketangkep matanya malah _story_ dari akun yang namanya familiar banget. 

_ midam_1027 _ , Junghwan buru-buru ngehafalin buat di_stalk_ nanti. 

Dipencetlah itu ava _mirror selca_, lingkarannya muter-muter manja. Junghwan ngetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke layar, gak sabar, sambil ngutuk jaringan wifi yang suka kurang ajar. Pas fotonya muncul di layar anaknya malah jerit kenceng banget kayak habis lihat monster yang mukanya melar. 

Gak, gak, ini bukan monster. Ini Midam, Kak Midam yang dia taksir, pasang swafoto di _story_, senyum kayak matahari, pake stiker bunga di pipi. Junghwan modar. istilah kerennya :  _ cracking biggest uwus _ . Padahal kenyataannya dia cuma kejungkir di sofa, ketawa keras-keras sampe nangis saking gemesnya. Entah setan dari mana, Junghwan nge _ screenshot story _ itu buat di-dm ke akunnya sendiri. 

Pas akhirnya hapenya bisa nyala, jam satu pagi, Junghwan pamer fotonya ke grup. Balesannya manis. Dihujat sama Seokhwa soal undang-undang ngelanggar privasi dan pencurian digital ( Junghwan gak yakin dia ngomong serius atau bukan, tapi kalo Seokhwa ngomongin soal ketemu alien pun, Junghwan tau dia bakal percaya karena Seokhwa kayak punya bakat terpendam memanipulasi pikiran orang, atau dia emang pinter ngomong, atau Junghwan aja yang gampang dimanipulasi.Silakan pilih opsinya sendiri.), dan dibentak-bentak sama Hyeop pake capslock gede-gede, nyuruh tidur. 

Junghwan ga peduli, emang dasar bocah kasmaran. Dia tidur sambil senyum lebar-lebar. 

  
  


  1. Junghwan Holmes, Katanya. 

  
  


“Kayaknya Kak Midam suka bunga.” celetuk Junghwan gitu aja. Kerkel matematika masih berserakan di meja. Seokhwa, sekali lagi, mijat dahi.

“Kerjain persamaan nomer delapan belas, Hwan.” katanya. Junghwan nurut, tapi masih berceloteh aja. 

“Kayaknya tuh, ya, dia tipe-tipe anak estetik yang meja belajarnya dipakein _wire grid_ terus digantungin kutipan inspirasional. Tipe _act before talk_, soalnya kalo posting instagram ga pernah pake kepsyen.” 

“Nomer sembilan belas apa, Hyeop?” Eunsang separoh nguap. 

“E.” Hyeop nyautin, matanya tinggal lima watt, udah pusing sama angka. 

“Terus dia juga suka ngepost cover lagu gitu, tapi layarnya item. Padahal kalo liat dia nyanyi sambil gitaran pasti cakep banget.”

“Ketemu gak nomer delapan belas?” 

“B.” 

“Terus, ya-”

“Junghwan.” Seokhwa narik napas panjang. 

“Apa?” 

“Udah difollow belom, akunnya?” 

“Ng.” Junghwan cengengesan lagi. “Belom, gue liat pake akun Sihoon.”

  
  


Penghapus karet ngehantam jidat Junghwan berikut sebaris kata kasar, korbannya ngejerit, mereka berempat dikeluarin dari kelas. Junghwan harus nraktir temen-temennya itu pake mi ayam kantin biar dimaafin. 

  
  


+1. Ya, Pokoknya Gitu. 

  
  
  
  


"Juanjuanjuanjuan!" Eunsang mukul-mukul bahu Junghwan heboh. Anaknya lagi sibuk nyeruput kuah seblak di stan CFD. "Itu kakak ganteng yang lo taksir kan?" 

Junghwan langsung lupa seblaknya. "Mana?!" 

Dagu Eunsang nunjuk ke seberang jalan. Jelas banget itu Midam, lagi debat sama driver ojek online entah soal apa. Midamnya ngegaruk kepala bingung, Junghwan juga ikut bingung. 

“Samperin, gak, Sang?” 

“Samperin, kali kenapa-napa dia.”

Junghwan nenggak es jeruk Eunsang dulu sebelum nyamperin Midam, malu kan ya kalo mulutnya masih bau sambel seblak. 

“Pagi, kak.” dia nyapa. Midam senyumin balik, pait. “Kenapa nih?” 

Midam baru buka mulut, tapi si driver nyela. “Adek ini pesen ojek tapi dompet ditinggal. Dompet online juga gak ada saldonya, gimana? Kan saya butuh ongkos.” 

Serta merta Junghwan ngeluarin hapenya. “Sini saya bayarin dulu.” 

Midam panik. “Heh, ngerepotin aja, kayak kita kenal deket aja, sih.” 

Alis Junghwan naik. “Lah, kan kita udah saling kenal, toh? Emang ga boleh bantu?” dia nyodorin hapenya ke si driver. “Lagian kalo gak aku bantu, kakak bayar pake apa? Gantiin bapak ini ngojek?” 

“Ya gak gitu..” Midam pasrah. Pak Driver udah ga marah, dia cabut langsung, nyari pelanggan baru yang (semoga) ga ngelupain dompetnya juga. “Aku bayar kamu pake apa sekarang?” 

Junghwan, ngerasa dapet kesempatan, langsung nyamber. 

“Bayar pake terimakasih aja udah cukup, buat kakak, mah.” 

“Heh, gabisa gitu, dong. Gede loh tadi bayarnya. Bisa beli chatime dua gelas.” 

Junghwan tau, tapi buat Kak Midam, dia rela aja jatah ngechatimenya berkurang. 

“Yaudah kalo gitu kapan-kapan traktir aku chatime. Separohnya lagi bayar pake nomer telpon kakak, boleh?” Senyum andalan Junghwan keluar, sejauh ini yang bisa gak luluh kalo ngeliat dia senyum kayak gitu cuma Seokhwa sama Hyeop. Dan kayaknya ke Kak Midam juga berhasil. Dia malingin muka, ada yang merah-merah di pipinya. 

“Ya, terserah. Atur aja.” Dia ngeluarin hapenya buat ngasih nomer. Junghwan harus nahan diri biar gak teriak ‘kya kya’ ala wibu di sepanjang jalan.

“Ih, kakak wallpapernya kucing. Lucu banget sih.” 

Midam makin merona, Junghwan nyaris mati gila. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pas balik ke stan seblak, Junghwan ngeluapin emosinya ke Eunsang. Anak itu dipeluk sampe sesek, plus kena ciuman di pipi kanan kiri. Abang seblak pura-pura ga liat. 

  
  
  
  
  


Begitu mereka ketemu sama Seokhwa dan Hyeop, Junghwan buru-buru nyeritain ulang semuanya, berakhir dengan nari jaipong ala-ala sambil mamerin nomor telepon Midam yang udah kesave di hapenya. 

Hyeop ngulurin tangannya ke Seokhwa tanpa noleh. Seokhwa ngoper uang kertas warna ijo ke Hyeop. Eunsang pasang muka bingung. 

“Gue taruhan dua puluh ribu kalo lo ga bakal berani minta nomer si kakak kucing.” jelas Seokhwa. 

Muka Hyeop cerah. “Gue menang.” 

  
  
  



	2. PT. Mencintaimu Selamanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenang, gak bertepuk sebelah tangan, kok.

Midam itu kalo stress dilepasin ke warnet. Sejak jamannya main Point Blank sampe sekarang ada yang namanya PUBG, game tembak-menembak itu selalu jadi sarana dia ngelepas penatnya masa sekolah yang padet ga kira-kira. Mau marah-marah di mik sampe suara mau abis juga ga ada yang heran. Midam dikenal sebagai player yang tegas dan ambisius. Menang atau mati, slogannya. DamnYou nama playernya. Iya, kalem gitu Midam juga punya sisi lain buat dilepaskan. Mas-mas warnet setempat udah hapal sama mukanya, bahkan sampe disediain bilik khusus di pojokan buat dia menghayati permainannya. 

Sore ini contohnya. Muka midam lecek banget abis kena hantam presentasi dua kali berturut-turut, plus dapet tiga tugas makalah baru. Kerja kelompok pula. Kelompoknya bukan yang biasa kerja sama dia pula. Kurang kesel apalagi? Suntuk dia. Warnet lah pelariannya. 

Dua jam Midam nangkring di kursinya, mutusin buat pulang abis game terakhir ini. Permainan dimulai, beberapa pemain baru masuk, jari Midam nari-nari di kontrol sambil sesekali ngasih instruksi. Ada satu player ini yang mainnya bobrok banget sampe Midam emosi setengah mati. Si player dibentak sejadi-jadinya, yang dijawab cuma pake maaf. 

"Bentar, kok suaranya kenal?" Tanya si player di sebelah. Midam ngernyit. 

"Kamu siapa?"

"Kak Midam ya?" 

Midam ngelongokin kepalanya ke atas biliknya, nyari muka yang kira-kira familiar. Mungkin dia ngarepin Baekjin, atau Yunsol, atau siapa gitu, tapi yang nongol Malah Junghwan, anak yang udah diutangin midam di CFD sebulan yang lalu. Junghwan juga nengok ke arah dia, ngelambai heboh. 

  
  
  


"Ngapain kamu ngegame pulang sekolah gini?" Midam nanya pas akhirnya junghwan ngajak dia keluar. Mereka nongkrong di depan Indomaret, nenggak kopi instan masing-masing. 

"Ya namanya juga pulang sekolah, kak. Kaa juga pulang kuliah malah main. Padahal, kan, anak kuliahan tugasnya banyak." Dia ngebalikin. 

Midam mesem-mesem. Bener juga sih. 

"Kakak masih kesel sama aku?" 

"Kesel kenapa?"

"Ga dapet ayam tadi." Junghwan ngangkat bahu. 

"Kesel. Banget." 

"Makan ayam yuk, kalo gitu." 

Junghwan bangun, midam melongo. "Hah?" 

"Kayak tukang keong kak."

Pengen rasanya midam timpuk anak ini pake kaleng kopi kosong. 

"Ayam apa?" 

"Kakak maunya apa? Mekdi? Kaefsi? Ricis?" 

"Kamu ngajak ngedate?"

"Kakak mau diajak ngedate?" 

Midam diem, balik badan. Pipinya merah ga karuan. Junghwan ketawa gapake sopan. 

"Serius ih, kak." Junghwan akhirnya ngetuk-ngetuk meja buat nyuruh midam nengok lagi ke dia. "Mau gak?" 

"Aku yang bayar." 

"Dih? Aku yang ngajak, kok." 

"Gamau dibayarin?" 

Junghwan cengengesan. "Mau, hehe." 

Midam ngelempar kunci motor, Junghwan sigap nangkep. "Aku yang bawa?" 

"Iya." Dia ngejawab pendek. Lucu rasanya ngeliatin junghwan loncat-loncat kecil ke parkiran motor warnet, terus berdiri kebingungan. 

"Kak! Motor kakak yang mana?" 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Midam udah pernah pacaran. Sumpah. Dia udah pernah dibonceng di belakang, diajak keliling kota sampe mogok di tengah jalan, kebut-kebutan sambil ujan-ujanan juga pernah. Tapi dia ga pernah dibonceng orang kayak Junghwan. Cara bawa motornya terkesan asal-asalan ala bocah baru belajar motor, tapi sepanjang jalan dia terus aja berusaha ngajak Midam ngobrol tentang apa aja. Wallpaper kucingnya aja ditanyain, kucing siapa, lahir dimana, makannya whiskas atau curah juga ditanya. Midam, herannya, ngeladenin aja. Biasanya dia gasuka orang bacot, tapi Junghwan ini lucu. Ga nyebelin sama sekali. Jarang-jarang Midam bisa nyaman sama orang segampang ini. 

  
  


Ngeliatin Junghwan makan juga lucu. Dia makannya semangat banget, tetep sambil ga berenti ngomong. Dia cerita soal sekolahnya, temen-temennya, sampe kumis satpamnya yang kaku kayak poni Lisa Blackpink. 

"Ga capek?" Sekali midam nyela pas Junghwan lagi nyeruput lemon tea nya.

"Capek kenapa, kak?"

"Ngomong mulu." 

Muka Junghwan berubah. "Gasuka ya kak? Aku berisik ya?" 

Senyum Midam gabisa ditahan. Lucu banget. "Nggak. Gapapa. Seneng kok dengernya." 

"Beneran?" 

Midam ngangguk. 

"Mmm.. kentangnya kok gak dimakan, kak?" 

"Kamu mau?"

Junghwan cengengesan. "Kalo dikasih mah ga nolak, kak." 

Kentang disodorin ke Junghwan. "Makan. Aku kenyang." 

"Hehe, makasih, kak." 

  
  
  
  


Nggak tau sejak kapan, mereka berdua jadi sering ngewarnet bareng. Midam ngajarin Junghwan gimana caranya main PUBG, Junghwan ngebayar pake ngajak jalan, kadang juga sekalian nraktir makan. Meski rasanya cuma kayak Midam nontonin Junghwan makan, sih. Midam makannya ga pernah banyak. Sering sisa malah, dan Junghwan dengan sukarela ngabisin jatahnya. 

"Pantes kamu tinggi." Ledek Midam suatu kali pas mereka lagi makan mi ayam, Junghwan lagi ngabisin punya Midam yang nyisa tadi. 

"Apa?" Junghwan ngangkat kepalanya dari mangkok, pipinya celemotan kuah. Midam senyum sambil nyodorin tisu.

"Makannya banyak, jadi tinggi." 

"Kakak pantes kecil, makannya dikit." 

Paha Junghwan dicubit dari bawah meja. 

"Tapi manis, kok!" Junghwan buru-buru nambahin. "Kayak kucing." Plus senyum khasnya. 

"Aku bayar dulu." Midam kabur, gamau ketauan kalo jantungnya gerajulan. 

Midam gak suka sama Junghwan. Dia gak suka caranya bocah SMA itu bikin hatinya disko setiap kali Junghwan ketawa karena hal-hal yang gak penting. Midam gak suka degdegan kayak abege baru kenal cinta, merona cuma karena dilapin pipinya pas makan martabak. Gak lucu, asli. 

Midam yang ngerasa gak lucu. Junghwannya sih, lucu gapake nanggung. 

  
  
  
  


"Anak SMA itu pacar lo?" Sekali waktu Wooseok, temen deket Midam, nanya. 

Midam bimbang lama. Status mereka apaan? 

"Temen." Dia ngejawab singkat. Hatinya ga mau cuma berakhir jadi temen. 

  
  
  


Ternyata gak cuma dia yang dilema. Junghwan juga sama. Malem-malem, jam dua pagi, Junghwan laporan via perpesanan. Ngadu dia kalo temen-temennya suka ngatain mereka berdua cuma kayak sodara. 

_ Emang maunya kayak apa? _ Midam ngetiknya nahan senyum. 

_ Kakak gak mau lebih gitu? _

_ Lebih dari temen? _

_ Iya _

_ Sama kamu? _

_ Iya _

_ Junghwan mau jadi adek aku, gak? _

_ Dek juan, gitu? _

  
  


Pesennya gak dibales sampe besok, Midam gak bisa tidur malem itu. 

  
  
  


Hari Sabtu Midam mangkal di warnet, nunggu Junghwan muncul berkedok main seharian. Yang ditunggu ga muncul, Midam uring-uringan. Mau kirim tapi gengsinya selangit. Midam malu ngechat duluan ngajak ketemu. Selama ini bergantung sama kebetulan, Midam gak mau keliatan berharap banget. Jual mahal, gitu prinsipnya. 

_ "Halah." Kata Wooseok dari balik layar.  _

  
  


Midam rindu, tapi malu mau ngaku. Masa iya cuma gara-gara dipanggil adek jadi ngambek? Emangnya Junghwan naksir dia? ( Midam, tolong peka. ) Separo diri Midam pengen banget ngetawain dirinya sendiri. Midam? Seorang Lee Midam kangen sama anak SMA tanggung yang suka dia ajak jajan ayam bareng? Halah, lucu. Terus ngarep ditaksir? Mimpi apaan sih?

Midam bengong. Layar komputernya nunjukin tulisan Game Over gede. Dia narik napas panjang-panjang. 

"Midam udah gila." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Pas akhirnya mereka ketemu lagi, itu karena Junghwan yang (cari alesan) ngejemput Sihoon di kampusnya. Persis kayak pas mereka oertama kali tukeran nama, Junghwan yang pertama nyamperin dia, tapi kali ini ga ada cengiran khas anak itu. Mukanya dilipet kayak ayam ngambek. Midam yang ketar-ketir. 

  
  


"Ada perlu apa?" Dia ngeberaniin nyapa duluan. "Mau ke Sihoon lagi?" 

Jawabannya ga sesuai pertanyaan. "Aku gak mau kena brotherzone." 

"Hah?" Midam ga sadar telinga Junghwan udah merah. 

"Aku naksir kakak. Aku ga mau jadi adeknya kakak." 

  
  
  
  
  


Lima detik kemudian Midam ngegeletak di konblokan parkiran.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Lo kalo punya masalah idup tuh ya cerita loh, Dam. Jangan begini." Myounghoon naro cangkir teh sekenanya ke meja klinik. Midam masih nutupin mukanya pake bantal, malu setengah mati abis Junghwan jerit-jerit kalo Midam pingsan gara-gara heatstroke ( dia nyaris nelepon ambulans ) dan bikin heboh klinik kampus. Diagnosanya cuma kecapekan dan Midam dapet vitamin gratis, tapi Junghwan mondar-mandir di luar klinik kayak dia lagi dioperasi.

"Gatau anjir, malu gue." 

"Mau cerita gak?"

"Gak." 

Myounghoon nyaris ngelempar kotak tisu. 

"Itu siapa? Yang kata Yunsol temen main PUBG lo yang baru?"

"Sodaranya Sihoon." 

"Siapanya elo?"

"Gatau." 

"Dam, mau mati cepet ya?" 

"Lo duluan ajalah." 

"Tai emang." 

"Gatau gue mau tinggal disini aja sampe mati daripada keluar nanggung malu." Midam naikin selimut sampe bahu, berencana ridur, tapi ditarik sadis sama temennya. 

"Bangun gak lo anjir, udah semeter lima lo pikir lo kuliah gapake duit, hah?" 

  
  


Ada suara pintu dibuka. 

"Kak Midam gapapa kan?" 

  
  


Midam ngumpat ga bersuara, sementara Myounghoon ancang-ancang angkat kaki. 

"Ehehehehmm.. gue kayaknya dipanggil sama dosen, deh. Cabut dulu ya. Eh, lo. Titip temen gue ya. Jangan dibawa lari." Dia nepok Junghwan sok asik. Terus kabur. 

Midam pengen banget neriakin 'Dosen aja ga ada yang inget nama lo.' tapi anaknya keburu ilang. Jadi ditinggallah dia sama Junghwan berdua. Awkward parah. 

"Tehnya ga diminum kak?" Junghwan nanya dari depan pintu. 

Midam nggeleng. Teh bikinan Myounghoon selalu kurang manis. “Sini duduk di kursi. Jangan jauh-jauh.” 

Junghwannya diem aja. “Gak mau deket-deket. Nanti kakak gak suka.” 

“Kata siapa aku gak suka?” 

Bibir Junghwan maju lima senti, manyun ceritanya. “Yang waktu itu. Aku pedekate malah dianggap brotherzone.” 

Midam gak tau dia harus ketawa atau gemes. 

“Ya.. sori.”

“Sori apa?”

“Sori becandanya. Aku gak nganggap kamu sebagai adek kok.” 

“Terus? Temen?” 

“Aku naksir Junghwan juga.” 

  
  


Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Empat.

Lima.

  
  
  


Junghwn balik badan, jongkok dengan tangan di muka. “Bentar, kak. Aku kena serangan jantung.” 

Junghwan gak liat aja Midam udah gigitin selimutnya. 

  
  
  


“Tapi, kak,” dia balik badan, masih jongkok. “Coba panggil aku adek?” 

“Ng.. Dek Juan?” 

  
  
  


Junghwan roboh ke lantai, mukanya merah semua sampe ke leher-leher. 

  
  


“Jangan panggil aku kayak gitu lagi plis, gak sehat buat jantung lemah aku.” 

  
  


Midam malah ketawa iseng. “Dek Juan? Dek Juan?” 

  
  


“Kak plis, aku gamau mati muda gara-gara ledakan jantung!” 

“Apa pula ledakan jantung?”

“Ya itu kalo digituin terus jantung aku ntar meledak!”

“Hati maksudnya?”

“Y-Ya sama ajalah!” 

  
  
  
  



End file.
